


You Are My Sunshine

by les_fleurs_bleues



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, You Are My Sunshine, based on a Johnny Cash song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:58:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/les_fleurs_bleues/pseuds/les_fleurs_bleues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Johnny Cash song, You Are My Sunshine, it's basically Minty fluff because i am complete Minty trash (and they're so cute together.<br/>It's my first fanfic ever, so bear with me ( i plan to make it a 4 part story)<br/>English isn't my first language so don't hesitate to point out my mistakes, give me advice <3</p><p>Find me on Tumblr at les-fleurs-bleues.tumblr.com !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I dreamed I held you in my arms

1\. I dreamed I held you in my arms

 

            Miller woke up at the sound of the wind howling in the night. During dinner, Lincoln had told them the legends of the women mourning their children lost to the acid fog, praying the wind to carry away the murderous cloud and that you could still hear on certain nights. He could almost hear them wailing, a screeching sound that made him shiver brusquely.

He got up, his body still sore from sleep, took his raincoat and stood motionless for a few seconds trying to accommodate his eyes to the dark. He caught a glimpse of movement on his right and saw Monty rolling from one side to the other, his face peaceful and almost smiling, a bubble of saliva at the corner of his thin lips. Even without any light, he could discern the delicate features of the boy, his body curled up onto his sheets, slightly trembling from the cold.

Slowly, making sure not to hit Jasper’s feet, Miller made his way to Monty’s side, covering him up with his blanket, the red one they had picked up in Mount Weather. The memory of that place still made him shudder and he found himself at the edge of a panic attack, his heart racing and his stomach clenching. Miller moved a little and gently sat down a few meters back, by the closed door, trying to remain calm. He could feel the strike of cold through his spine and his hands sweating, the unnerving impression of an inexorable fall invading his mind.

Forcing himself to calm his heaving breath, he focused on happy thoughts, the fluorescent butterflies Octavia had shown him one day, the feeling of snowflakes falling on his nose, Monty’s exhausted smile after they had finally broke out of their prison, his breath on his neck when they hugged, the way he would carefully eat his plate one vegetable at a time when Jasper would devour everything like an olden time ogre; or Monty’s look of triumph when he figured out something Raven hadn’t, his way of looking at him sometimes almost with tenderness; and call him Nathan.

Nobody really called him Nathan anymore, even his father would call him Miller Junior and son but not Nathan. Hearing his own name made him think about Monty, hell pretty much anything made him think about Monty.

 

“I knew it was your blanket” he heard behind him “it smells like you”. Monty stood uncertain still wrapped in the warm comforter. His voice sounded sleepy and he yawned lightly. Miller’s body relaxed a little, like always in Monty’s presence, as if unconsciously feeling safer.

“You should go back sleep you know”, he whispered when he saw the boy yawn a second time

“You’re right” responded Monty, who dropped next to Miller “and so shall I Nathan, don’t you worry about me”

He gently dropped his head on Miller’s shoulder, very slowly as if asking permission, letting out a sigh of content when Miller rearranged his body so that Monty’s head would rest on his torso, his right arm bringing him closer.

His breath decelerated progressively, Miller breathed out a kiss on Monty’s hair: “you know I dreamed I held you in my arms”. He closed his eyes, smiled and confessed to the sleeping body the words he yearned to tell him “you are the only thing that matters, you’ll never know, Monty how much I love you”.

The wind seemed to be his only listener as a new squall broke out. He hadn’t noticed that Jasper was awake nor did he see the slight smile appearing on the face of Monty’s best friend.


	2. Part II: You make me happy when skies are grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monty challenges Miller to a battle of shots, and obviously they get really drunk  
> Another part of the 4-part fic based on "You Are My Sunshine" by Johnny Cash, though they can be read separately  
> Enjoy <3

 They had finally decided to throw a party. Finally, the remaining 100 could feel young, unburdened, without having to fear for their lives, their safety or how to find food and shelter. They could finally be children again, let loose, at least for tonight. It had taken quite a bit convincing but thanks to Clarke, Abby had agreed to let them use the main room for a party without adult supervision. She had even agreed to his parents giving the teens some bottles of moonshine, but only for those over 16. Yeah right.

Monty glazed over Bellamy and Miller setting up the tables and the benches for dinner, apparently arguing about whether or not the dance floor was big enough. Harper could now stand up and she was finishing to decorate the room with bright paper lanterns she had begun to make in the hospital ward. She seemed much tougher now, even though she had suffered so much. Monty lowered his eyes to the ground, letting go a small sigh, he couldn’t see Harper without remembering the horrors she had suffered while they were in Mount Weather. The horrors he too had suffered. The horrors that woke him up at night, trembling and panting. The nights were much easier now, especially since they were back in their tents and not packed up in the Ark rooms because of the cold winter. He still had nightmares, sure, but waking up to see the sleeping shapes of Jasper and Miller reassured him.

He felt a hand on his arm and looked up, his best friend was smiling at him.

“You ok?” he said holding a drink that reeked of moonshine

“You bet your ass I am, let’s make this a party” Monty answered, stealing Jasper’s cup, and swallowed the whole thing. God that was awful

“Eurgh what was that thing?” Monty grimaced

“I tried mixing it with berry juice and light beer, I thought it would make it taste better” Jasper responded with a small grin “I was wrong.”

The slim boy pushed his hair behind his ear and nodded towards Bellamy and Miller

“Damn that guy is hot” he said, in a matter-of-fact way “I mean I don’t swing that way but still”.

Monty looked at him puzzled, what was he talking about? It was definitely true that Miller was attractive. Monty couldn’t possibly deny that. And sure, his body was perfectly build, and obviously the light sweat that covered his face only made him seem more beautiful, and okay, the way he smiled made Monty feel like the whole world had been lit up. And it was probably the alcohol in his system, but yeah, his heart raced and his head whirled when Miller looked up to them and smiled largely. He had been smiling way more these days. Monty liked Miller’s smiles, the real ones that reached his eyes and wrinkled his nose.

“Clarke sure is lucky” muttered Jasper without realising that his best friend was lost in his thoughts. He shrugged and made his way to the moonshine bottles, way more numerous that originally authorised by Abby. He took one and stole a lantern from Harper then went to cheer up Maya, who had to stay in her pressurised room for now.

Monty remained still for a moment, breathed slowly twice. Inhale. Exhale. He should do something. Inhale. Exhale. He walked towards Miller:

“Hey, Miller, you, me, tonight. Shots battle !”

The boy laughed and looked at him “All right, wait, you’re serious” he remarked suddenly looking intrigued “Monty you are so on. Blake you want in?” he added to the boy on his right.

“Pfff please. I could out drink you any day but I’m supposed to look after your irresponsible asses tonight”

Miller chuckled and punched Bellamy in the shoulder.

“Then I guess it’s you and me tonight Monty”.

At the mention of his name, Monty blushed and wringed his hands. Miller tried to cover the smile creeping on his lips. “If I win”, he continued “I can ask anything of you right?”

Monty gulped, nodded at Miller, and then left awkwardly. Boy, that was gonna be interesting.

 

***

 

Monty giggled. It was their thirteenth shot. Twelfth? Nah, probably fourteenth. He was completely drunk off his ass, Miller at his side screaming that he would totally out drink him, not realising they had been given shooters of water for the last hour by a very amused Clarke.

“You know what? I think we both won” declared Monty with a pasty mouth.

“Seriously?” answered Miller after a slight pause. They had both sat down in a corner of the room, too unstable to continue dancing. The music wasn’t as loud now and the room was starting to feel emptier as people went to sleep.

“So, you first, what is it you want from me?” he asked, his face suddenly serious, carefully positioning his body so that he’d face Monty. He stared at the boy’s dark brown eyes, at his delicate face and the dimples on his cheeks. He put a hand on the Monty’s knee and slowly bowed his head towards him with a hesitant smile. Even though he was very drunk, Monty was extremely aware of Miller’s hand on his leg, the warmth and the proximity of his body. He was very conscious of him shivering, him getting closer.

He felt his heart bolt and panicked slightly, his mouth spilling out nonsense: “You know what’s weird? This is moonshine, right, and like you are like sunshine. Like dammit you are like brilliant and shiny like the sun but also mysterious, even broody sometimes, like the moon or like a really grumpy grandpa and it’s really fucking confusing cos I mean, I just want to understand if you like me or n…”

Miller’s lips crashed on his, reducing him to silence. His drunken brain took a second to register what was happening but then he opened his mouth and put his hand on Miller … Nathan’s hair. God, he was kissing him, like really kissing him. Miller grabbed his waist and brought him closer, his mouth hot on Monty’s neck, sucking the soft skin under his ears. He couldn’t think about anything but Monty, the boy who made him crazy, who made him smile more than anybody in this goddamn camp, the one he wanted safe and happy but most of all with him.

Their tongues intertwined, their bodies pressed against each other, Miller couldn’t think right, his brain overwhelmed by joy. He forced himself to pull away and locked eyes with Monty:

“I really want to continue this, but I’d want to do this sober, I don’t want you to regret anything”.

Monty looked at him with a sad smile on his lips. God he was just perfect. He planted a small kiss on Nathan’s jaw and got up :

“You know what, sunshine, you still haven’t asked anything of me, right? I still owe you”.

He tried to blink, failed miserably as he closed both eyes, and then precariously made his way back to the tent, crashing down on his bed without bothering to put on his pyjamas. He didn’t hear Miller come back, but he did feel him undo the bed and take off his shoes and wrap him in sheets.

“Thanks Na… than” he sighed

“You’re welcome … sunshine” answered Miller, gently with a smile in his voice and a certain warmth in his heart.


	3. Please don’t take my sunshine away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third part !!! This is a teeny little bit angsty sorry :)  
> I finally came back from holidays so here's the third part, i am working on the last part yay !!  
> Tell me how you feel about it <3

Monty screamed. He tried to run but hislegs couldn’t support him any longer. The blood dripping on his forehead was barely beginning to dry that a new drizzle of liquid traced his face. The metallic sound crippled him, the blood blinded him and he just fell on his knees, head dropped to the ground with hot tears on his cheeks. He was so tired he thought, maybe if he just gave up fighting and let go, everything would somehow stop.

Miller screamed, he was running towards the crouching figure, but the distance seemed to get bigger and bigger at every step he took. He screamed again, louder, so loud his throat hurt.

“Monty! Look at me! I’m coming for you”

But white figures with masks were already carrying the limp body of the boy away from the dark corridor. Miller felt his heart miss a beat and screamed again.

 

Miller looked at Monty fixing a piece of electronic junk they had stolen from Mount Weather, a treasure Monty had said. What a nerd. Miller sighed contently; it was always a relief to see the boy the morning after his recurring nightmare troubled his night. The memory of Monty being dragged away from him was one of the worst he had. The feeling of sheer terror and utter powerlessness he had felt still haunted him.

He had promised Monty he would protect him. For fuck’s sake, he was Bellamy second, he was a guard’s son, he could protect the people he cared about. Turns out he couldn’t. Not this time. Without Bellamy killing the Mount Weather guards with his rifle, Monty would have been dead.

Nathan felt his eyes water slightly and turned around. He observed in silence camp Jaha and its surroundings. The population after the return from Mount Weather had tripled, with Reapers in “rehab”, Grounders that had agreed to help strengthen the camp and the remaining teens that came back to camp. Winter was almost over and practically everyone was working to build new tents to welcome everyone.

“ Tell me, am I delusional or are you really avoiding me?” he heard behind him. He hadn’t realised that Monty had sneaked up on him while he was daydreaming. Miller turned around to face Monty’s inquisitive face, a shy smile on his lips.

“No I’m not, I just… I’m really busy right bow you know, with the training and everything. I should go, I think Bellamy needs me.”

Monty took a step forward and hesitated.

“I … I thought we were friends” he stuttered “hell, I thought we were more than friends after everything we’ve been through” he continued with anger in his voice and tears jerking at the corner of his eyes. Miller swallowed difficultly. “Nate, please tell me what’s going on”

The tall boy backed slowly, his throat hurting and his stomach clenching

“I can’t Monty, I can’t… Please let this go. I don’t want to.”

Monty stopped and looked at him like he had been slapped in the abdomen:

“You don’t want to” he repeated calmly avoiding eye contact with the other boy. He shrugged and made his way back to the workshop where he was before, his shoulders trembling and his walk slightly erratic.

Miller sketched a gesture to stop him but held back. What was he thinking. Monty had to stay away from him. He was poison. Weak. Clenching his fists, he paced rapidly to Bellamy’s tent, where he realised he wasn’t needed.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” screamed Jasper, who punched him in the torso as violently as he could.

Miller fell on the ground, completely shocked.

“Why the hell would you say that stuff to Monty?”

“Jasper, you don’t understand… I can’t…”

“You can’t what, you fucktard” shouted the boy, his eyes furious “You can’t be a decent fucking human being?!?”

“No I just… I can’t lose him, and I can’t protect him” admitted Miller, “I can’t see him suffer. Not again”

“You’re making him suffer now you absolute pile of dog poop. God, you are so fucking stupid” continued Jasper “he likes you, like really really likes you. I mean what is the point of having won the war if you’re not going to be happy?”

Miller rose his head in disbelief, not ready to understand what Jasper had said “he likes me too?” he asked with a low voice, almost refusing to voice his hope.

“Yes !” responded Jasper impatiently “wow, ring the alarum bell, Sir Nathan Miller has finally had an awakening, of course he likes you, you potato sack. Now go get him”

Miller got on his feet, starting to run towards the workshop at the southeast of the camp, hearing Jasper behind him

“Remember that if you hurt him, I will gut you and make you eat your own innards, are we clear?”

Monty was sitting on Raven’s couch, pretending to look at a mechanical manual, his eyes reddened by tears. Miller sat down next and grabbed his face in a swift motion

“I am so stupid, and I’m so sorry. I will never let you go, ever again, I promise”

Monty beamed at his words and hugged him tightly, making him feel whole again. Monty was a ray of sunshine in his dark, gloomy world. God he had missed the closeness, the scent of his hair, the feeling of sheer bliss and utter safety. Please don’t ever take him away from me, he thought to himself, before being distracted by Monty’s lips on his.


End file.
